Speak Softly
by M.K. Kirkpatrick
Summary: When Princess Zelda finds an injured boy in the woods outside Hyrule Castletown, she is surprised to discover that he is mute. The threat of invaders looms over the kingdom, and yet Zelda is concerned with one thing above all else: Will she ever hear the voice of her chosen knight?
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! Slow down!"

Zelda giggled as she leaped over roots and loose stones. It wasn't uncommon for her to play in the woods surrounding Hyrule Castletown, but she had never been quite so eager to run off.

A white orb of light buzzed around her head before zooming away, hiding behind a tree only to reappear.

_A fairy! A real fairy!_

She yanked her long skirt above her knees and ran as fast as she could.

They approached a clearing. The sunlight was blinding compared to the shadows of the woods. Zelda squinted in the hopes of spotting her new friend.

But it was not a fairy who greeted her.

A young boy, bloodied and bruised, rested in the tall grass.

The princess gasped and hurried over to the child. She smoothed dark blonde hair beck from his forehead. His eyes opened, meeting hers before falling shut once more.

"Impa!"

Zelda's nursemaid appeared behind her, flanked by two additional members of the royal guard.

"Milo," Impa ordered, "take Princess Zelda back to the castle immediately. I will deal with the boy."

Milo lifted Zelda into his arms and carried her towards the woods.

"No!" Zelda cried. "Wait!"

Impa crouched beside the boy and rested her hand on his forehead. That was the last thing she saw before the trees enveloped them.

* * *

Zelda stood outside the infirmary. She had changed into a new dress, as the other one had been covered in dirt and grass. Her legs had also received a good washing from one of the ladies who awaited her return from the woods.

Impa exited the infirmary and turned her eyes to the girl.

"Will he be alright?" Zelda asked.

Impa nodded. "His wounds are severe, but I am more concerned about his mind than his body."

Zelda frowned. She walked under Impa's arm and ducked her head into the infirmary.

"Princess, please do not disturb him."

Ignoring her nursemaid, Zelda entered the room and stood by the small cot where the boy rested. He turned his head toward her. This small action appeared to be almost too much for him.

"Hello." She smiled. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. What's your name?"

The boy blinked a few times, lips slightly parted. Zelda jumped when Impa's hand landed on her shoulder.

"He does not speak," Impa explained.

"Maybe he just doesn't understand us."

Zelda tried a few of the languages unique to Hyrule Kingdom, even cycling through the ancient dialects of the Gorons and the Zoras. This only seemed to confuse him more.

"I believe he can understand us," Impa said. "He simply does not talk."

"Oh." Zelda pursed her lips. "Then I suppose I will have to give him a name."

"Princess, you cannot just change a person's name. It's who they are."

"We have to call him something. And besides, if he ever does speak, he can tell us and we can change it back. Now, let me think."

The boy's eyes were closed. The dark lashes created a shadow across his cheek bones. There was one long scar along the left side of his face, but the other cuts looked new and not as deep. She thought back to that morning when she had first laid eyes on him and shuddered.

And then, her eyes widened with realization. "Link. His name is Link."

"Where in Hyrule did you come up with a name like that?" Impa asked.

Zelda giggled and turned to her nursemaid with a large grin. "Because he's the link between me and the fairies."

Impa suppressed a smile.

"You can go now," Zelda informed her. "I will care for him from now on."

The princess stroked Link's hair. She anticipated Impa to protest, but to her surprise, Zelda heard the door close softly behind her. It was the first time she had been alone with a boy. Perhaps Impa figured he was too injured to pose a threat.

"Link, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. You have the princess' word."

His breathing grew heavy. Zelda watched the rise and fall of his chest with adoration. The next time she looked out the window, she was met with a view of the night sky. She counted the stars but noticed that one appeared brighter than all the rest. In fact, it seemed to dance.

The princess smiled to herself, for she knew that it was not a star at all. It was a fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

The princess spent every spare moment with Link. She had decorated his cot in the infirmary with colorful blankets and soft pillows. She even gave him one of her many stuffed animals, a small chestnut horse with a bristly mane.

"Her name is Epona," Zelda told him. "After the equine fairy queen."

Link had blushed when she'd given it to him and always kept it towards the end of his bed, but when she checked on him during the early mornings, she often spotted the horse tucked under his arms as he slept.

After the first week of his recovery, Zelda had taken it upon herself to educate the young boy. She spoke of the various races in Hyrule and their relationship to the royal family. In the evening, she would switch to the arts, demonstrating how to play the ocarina.

"It works like this." Zelda placed her lips around the mouthpiece and blew while moving her fingers over the tiny holes in the instrument. It produced a lovely lullaby. "You try."

She held the instrument up to Link's lips, and he blew. A high-pitched note escaped the ocarina.

Zelda cringed. "You'll get better at it."

She stowed the instrument in the pocket of her dress. When she looked up, she saw a tall man standing in the doorway.

"Father!"

The girl ran over to the man and hugged his leg. He patted her head before nudging her aside. "Impa tells me we have a new guest."

Zelda nodded. "His name is Link. I have been healing him."

"Can you stand, boy?"

Link froze, petrified by the presence of the king.

"Of course he can stand."

Zelda walked over to the cot and tugged on Link's hand. The blankets pooled around his feet on the stone floor to reveal his bare chest.

"If he can stand, he can work."

"What do you mean, father?"

"If he shows enough promise, he can remain here. Otherwise, he must return to his homeland."

Zelda's face crumpled. "He has nowhere to go. This is his home now. I promised him!"

Link's eyes darted between the princess and the king.

"Ease your worries, daughter. We are always in need of new servants."

"He is not to be a servant! He is my friend."

The king raised an eyebrow. "And is Impa not your friend?"

"Well, yes."

"And is she not a servant?"

Zelda crossed her arms and glared at the floor before directing her gaze once again at the king. "She is of a high station. Will you give this to him?"

"If he proves himself." The king turned to Link. "Are you willing to work, boy?"

Link nodded his head in a slight bow.

"You need to rest." Zelda touched Link's naked shoulder and eased him back onto the cot. She gathered the blankets and draped them over him.

"This is a job for the maids, Zelda, not a princess."

"It is a princess' duty to care for her subjects."

The king's eyes softened. "Very well. Will you join me for supper, then, and give your patient some time to recover?"

"Yes, of course." Zelda smoothed the blankets so they covered the boy's feet. "Good night, Link. I will visit you tomorrow."

* * *

Zelda knocked on the infirmary door before cracking it open. The curtains were closed, casting the room in shadow. She tiptoed inside and shut the door behind her.

"Link?"

She placed a gentle hand on the cot. There was no response.

"Link?"

She pulled back the blanket to reveal a stack of pillows and a toy horse.

Zelda hurried out of the room and down the corridor. She charged into the maid's quarters.

"Have you seen Link?"

The women turned to face her. One curtseyed before answering. "Yes, my lady. The boy has been moved to the training center."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

Tears welled in the princess' eyes. Her father must have sent orders after supper. He had fooled her.

With her chin held high, she marched to the courtyard. She would just have to visit Link elsewhere.

Guards surrounded the castle. It had never been like this before. She used to roam all of Hyrule as she pleased. Now, she was required to bring an escort.

She doubted anyone would willingly accompany her to the training grounds.

All this meant was she would have to evade her father's men. An easy enough task.

Two decorated soldiers rounded the corner.

Zelda ducked behind one of the large hedges and spied on the men from her hiding spot. When their backs were turned, she sprinted. Lovely sounds of rushing water from the twin fountains on either side of the hedge maze hid the clatter of her footsteps.

The large archway leading to the training field appeared before her. Delicate architecture framed a view of the lush green hills just beyond the castle gates.

Zelda froze.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Impa stood in front of her, blocking her path.

The princess corrected her posture and adopted a cool demeanor. "To see Link, obviously."

Impa shook her head. "You need to let him be. He must stay focused, as should you."

"I am very focused."

"Your studies have been slipping. You are too distracted, and your relationship with that peasant is becoming inappropriate."

"Hardly."

Zelda peered past Impa's muscular thighs to see male figures running towards the training center. It was a stone building that mimicked the style of Hyrule Castle, with its towers and domed windows. The only difference was that the stained glass had been replaced with iron bars. She thought of the amazing weaponry and armor stored inside.

"If it is so important to you that I study," Zelda continued, "then I should learn more about sword techniques. That's more important than music, anyway."

"They have equal value." Impa looked towards the young men. "And as much as I would love to train you, your father insists that you expand your wisdom. Therein lies the true power of a royal."

"Should I not be able to defend myself?"

Impa smiled. "I'm afraid that defending you is _my_ job, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

The crisp air smelled of hay and dried leaves.

Link loved the change in the seasons. Hyrule grew quiet as the sun set earlier in the day. The shops in Castletown would glow from within, their windows tinted a warm orange by the fires housed in small stoves. They provided a nice ambiance for the crickets to perform their evening songs.

Most of all, he was grateful for the excuse to wear gloves.

The strange symbol appeared on his hand almost a week before. He awoke to a bright light, thinking it was day. His hand burned white in the shape of a prism. Since then, his skin has ben scarred with the image of the Triforce.

Link recognized the arrangement of triangles from the royal family's emblem . He was not worthy of bearing its elegance. It was unclear to him as to why it would grace his hand.

"You are special."

Those words floated through his mind every waking moment since he had escaped to Hyrule with the help of a small fairy named Navi. She guided him into the woods, and he followed her as far as he could go. But his legs gave out.

He fell to his knees, unable to push himself further.

"Hey, listen!" Navi landed on his right shoulder. "It isn't much farther. You can make it."

Link shook his head, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. This was his end. Navi flew above him as he collapsed in the grass.

"You can do this. You are special."

That was the last time he saw Navi. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the concerned face of a cherubic girl.

He never thought he would meet a princess.

Smiling to himself, he pulled on the edge of his leather glove before tightening his grip on the slingshot.

Link looked over his shoulder towards the castle gate. He had not heard Zelda's voice since the day he was brought to the training center, but sometimes he caught glimpses of blonde hair from atop the castle walls. He hoped that it was her, that he still had at least one friend, even if it was at a distance.

To his dismay, he only witnessed the approach of two older boys, Lios and Mido.

"What are you doing, fairy boy?"

Lios crowded Link, who took a step back. The other boy's red hair made him nervous.

Link shoved down those memories from long ago. They no longer mattered; he had to move forward.

"What's wrong?" Mido chimed in. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Maybe he doesn't have one."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

Mido yanked the slingshot from Link's hand. Link was so concerned that he would remove his glove that he did not even attempt to keep a hold on the weapon.

"Come on, fairy boy," Mido said. "You want it back? Stick out your tongue."

Link's eyes narrowed, jaw tight. Somehow, word had spread about the origins of his strange name. So, he was the fairy boy.

He did not care. He was grateful for the princess' gift.

"Looks like we will just have to force it out," Lios said.

Mido dropped the slingshot.

They were upon him in an instant. Link braced himself as he was pushed to the ground. The two boys seized his wrists and yanked them away from his mouth. Link pressed his face into the grass.

"Ow!"

One of his hands was set free.

Link looked up to find the source of the cry. Mido rubbed the back of his neck.

Behind his attackers stood a young girl, the abandoned slingshot in one of her hands while the other gathered a second rock from her skirt pocket.

"Princess Zelda!"  
Mido and Lios turned on hands and knees to face her. Link could do no more than gaze up from his position on the ground.

"And is this how you initiate your new comrades?" Zelda asked.

Mido and Lios looked at each other in confusion.

"I was thinking of partaking in a little target practice myself." Zelda loaded the slingshot and pulled it taut, directing it at Lios. "Since this is how you train, I suppose I should use your head?"

A tall woman with short, white hair appeared beside the princess. She crossed her arms with authority, but a smirk played on her lips. "That's enough, Zelda."

"One moment, Impa." She closed one eye as if she were aiming.

"Zelda." Impa's voice was stern.

With a sigh, Zelda lowered the slingshot and walked over to Link, her hand extended. He lowered his eyes and accepted her assistance. His stomach lurched when he felt the warmth of her soft palm.

"I believe this is yours?" Zelda gestured towards the slingshot.

Link nodded.

She handed It to him.

"I would like to learn something before I leave." She stepped away and pointed to a tree in the distance. A single fruit dangled from its lowest limb. "Is it possible to hit that apple from all the way over here?"

"No, Princess," Mido said, scrambling to his feet.

"I wasn't asking you."

Her eyes met Link's. He responded with a curt nod.

He took the rock from her hand and aimed. The stone shot forward in a straight line. It hit the narrow stem of the apple, knocking it to the ground.

Zelda faced Lios and Mido, whose mouths had fallen wide enough to reveal the pinks of their tongues. "Retrieve it."

The two boys scampered off to find the fallen apple.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda curtseyed. "That was very educational."

* * *

"You shouldn't have run off like that," Impa scolded.

They were in Zelda's bedchamber. The princess sat at the small mahogany table next to the fireplace as Impa prepared the tea.

"Was I supposed to let them hurt him?" Zelda asked.

"You are lucky I allowed you to watch at all."

"For five minutes? That's hardly stimulating."

"What was that?"

Zelda stared at the fire, her lips pressed in a hard line. Impa placed a porcelain cup before the princess and filled it with steaming tea. Zelda lifted the rim to her lips.

"I don't think you should accompany me too the castle wall any longer," Impa said.

Zelda almost spilled the tea. "What?"

"Today's events prove that you cannot control yourself. You could have caused serious damage."

"Please, Impa." Zelda pushed away the teacup and grasped the woman's hands. "I'll behave from now on. I promise."

Impa dropped her hands. "If your father finds out about today, it will be my head, not yours."

"That's not fair! You said that if I completed my studies, I could watch."

"Yes, but that's when I thought that you were polite." Zelda glowered at her. "Your protection is always my first priority."

"Maybe I don't want your protection."

"One day, you will be old enough to choose your personal guard. Until then, I will remain your nursemaid." Impa smiled. "You're stuck with me."

Zelda pouted and looked up at her from beneath her eyelashes. "I suppose it could be worse."

Impa cleared away the tea and prepared the princess for bed. When the young girl rested her head on the pillow, Impa kissed her forehead. The older woman removed the ocarina from the wooden box atop the bedside table and raised it to her lips.

Zelda drifted to sleep as her lullaby played in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall buzzed with excitement. Masculine voices blended with the sounds of clinking glass and metal.

Link sat at a long table that ran parallel to the far wall. His plate was full with potatoes and bison meat. It was a hardy meal, far better than their traditional rations. The soldiers were not delusional enough to think that it was a reward for their hard work. Tonight, they had a special visitor.

No one sat with the silent blonde. Women enjoyed his innate listening skills, but men seemed disturbed by it. Their boisterous attitudes were injured when met with his stoicism. Link preferred when his silence acted as a shield rather than as a call to attention.

His performance in battle had earned him at least that much respect.

A hush fell over the room.

A man in fine dress stood beside the large entrance to the dining hall. He cleared his throat.

"All rise to honor our esteemed guest, Princess Zelda."

The soldiers stood to attention. The squire opened the large wooden door to reveal a young woman and her escort, Lady Impa of the Sheikah clan.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. Zelda had grown to be so beautiful. She was tall and slender, with a narrow waist that was accented by delicate hips and breasts. Her pale skin and hair almost glowed.

Link realized that all of the other soldiers in his ranks had lowered their heads. Blushing, he followed suit with a subtle bow.

The princess and Impa were shown to their seats at the head table, where the generals and royal knights dined. Large trays of food were placed before the princess, who blessed the servers with a soft smile.

Link returned to his stool and picked at his food, his gaze all the while trained on the princess.

Hyrule had suffered many attacks in the years since he had been elevated to the position of Hylian Guard. On his fifteenth birthday, he received his title, and on his seventeenth, he witnessed his first battle.

Under normal circumstances, Link probably would not have been brought to the field as quickly as he had been. Monsters now claimed the majority of Hyrule, even overtaking Zora's Domain. The king's army had been cut in half.

They were desperate for new blood, and Princess Zelda had arrived to increase morale.

Link wondered if she remembered him.

He completed his meal and pushed his plate away to cross his arms as he observed their royal guest.

Zelda stood, smoothing out her gown, and a servant rang a bell. All conversation ceased.

The princess gazed at her clasped hands before squaring her shoulders.

"Thank you for joining me tonight." Her voice was like the soothing melody of a brook. "The royal family of Hyrule is grateful for your contribution."

She paused as if gathering her thoughts. A single cough broke the silence.

"Our scouts have sighted goblins to the east of Castletown," she continued. "We are not yet certain of their trajectory, but we must be prepared. Will you devote yourselves to my father, the King of Hyrule, and myself by protecting the kingdom and its inhabitants?"

"Aye!" The cheers of men echoed along the hall.

The princess nodded. "Then I ask you to enjoy this feast. Nourish yourselves and build courage for the fight ahead."

Servants appeared with trays of goblets filled with wine. Link shook his head when one attempted to place a drink in front of him.

Zelda had disappeared. Lady Impa acted unconcerned, conversing with the generals seated on either side of her. But Link was restless.

He exited the dining hall through one of the side doors and navigated along the dark corridors. It was a full moon, and the faint light illuminated the stone floors and walls in hazy notes of silver.

_The hiss of an unsheathed blade._

Link noticed a thin crack in one of the doors he had already passed. He pushed it open, just enough to see inside.

A female silhouette admired her reflection in a sword.

She gasped and whirled on him, crossing the blade over her chest in a defensive position. When she recognized the soldier's uniform, she hid the blade behind her back.

"Hello, sir," Zelda stammered. "I was just, um, examining the quality of our military's equipment."

Link's shoulders slumped. So, she truly didn't remember him.

"Are you alright? Won't you say something?"

She leaned towards him.

"Link?"

The soldier shifted his weight.

A smile transformed the princess' face to one of childlike enthusiasm. "Oh, Link! It is you!"

She started towards him, prepared to give him a hug, but he stepped back. Zelda paused, joy leaving her.

"I suppose that wouldn't be appropriate," she muttered.

Her heavy breathing was interrupted by shouting. Link snapped his head in the direction of the commotion. When he was distracted, Zelda sheathe the sword and struggled with her skirts before securing the blade beneath them.

Impa ran down the hallway. Link stepped aside and gestured towards the open door to reveal a sheepish princess.

"My lady, I must take you to safety. And you." She turned to the soldier. "You need to report to your station."

"What is the meaning of this?" Zelda asked.

"Two lookouts were murdered outside the gates to Castletown. We must hurry."

Impa grabbed the princess' wrist and pulled her in the direction opposite the dining hall. Zelda looked over her shoulder to take one last look at Link, but he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Link stood atop the castle wall. A squad of armed men marched towards Hyrule Castletown, where the enemy had last been seen. The foot soldiers were guaranteed to witness the most action in combat. Link's responsibilities were boring by comparison, but his ability to hit a target from a distance was invaluable. He would be the first line of defense if attackers approached the castle.

Link ignored the men who accompanied him. It wasn't difficult. They were spaced to far apart for easy conversation.

The moon shifted as each hour passed. Link's eyelids grew heavy, and he fought to maintain his erect posture. Wisps of light rose in the east, outlining the horizon in an orange hue. Soon, another member of the guard would relieve him.

To Link's right, a general made his way along the wall. The guards abandoned their stations. Link sighed, prepared to rest his feet and sleep until his next mealtime. But the urgency on the general's face dashed any hopes Link had of taking a nap.

"Join the others," the general said.

Link's muscles tensed as he sprinted down the winding steps that connected the walls to the interior courtyard of Hyrule Castle. He turned his head from side to side, Men were forming small groups, equipping themselves with light armor and swords. He fell in place with a line of soldiers awaiting orders.

A hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back.

Link yanked his arm free while stumbling into one of the dark alcoves of the courtyard. In the early morning light, he identified his assailant as Lady Impa. He narrowed his eyes, not willing to go through the typical courtly pleasantries. Her sneer indicated that she wasn't in the mood for them either.

"Where is the princess?"

Link raised an eyebrow. He suspected she would be in her bedchambers at this hour.

"You were the only one to speak with her before we left the dining hall. These idiots think she was kidnapped, but no goblin would have been able to evade me. The princess, on the other hand, is quite capable. Now tell me, where is Zelda?"

Link shook his head. He could hear his own heartbeat.

"Useless."

Impa spun on her heels. It was Link's turn to grab her by the shoulder. She met his gaze, and he recognized the fear that clouded her irises.

Link wasn't certain. In fact, he hoped he was mistaken, but he did not recall seeing the sword Zelda had unsheathed in the room after her escape from the soldiers' quarters. If she had armed herself for battle, she had limited information to determine the location of her future combatants.

She either went to the frontlines or sought out the enemy camp.

With the toe of his boot, Link outline a rough sketch of Hyrule in the dirt. He marked the two locations and returned his attention to Impa.

"Surely she wouldn't be that stupid." Link mirrored her deep frown. "I will search the frontlines. You can take on the woods."

Impa took a few determined steps towards the castle gate. Link watched her, eyes wide. She wanted him to go alone?  
Impa whipped her head around when she did not sense him walking beside her. She smirked at the astonished young man.

"I trust you to protect her, Link."

He inhaled sharply.

With that confirmation, she disappeared behind pillars of stone.

* * *

Link ran through the woods, branches scraping his face and arms. The ground was slick with dew, and he struggled to avoid fallen sticks with only the filtered embers of dawn to guide his path.

He hadn't been searching long, and his feet already ached. All he wanted was to journey to Death Mountain and dive into a hot spring.

Leaves rustled. He dug his heels into the ground and held his breath.

A goblin jumped out from behind a tree, its knobbed face contorted in a snarl. Link drew his sword and impaled the creature. It shrieked, dark blood flowing from its stomach.

An identical cry erupted from within the foliage. Link sprung to his feet and followed his senses.

He came across multiple corpses. Severed limbs grasped crude weapons, grouped together in a tangled heap. Their respective heads and torsos were scattered amongst the pine needles. He estimated a total of fifteen goblins slain.

A trail of blood led him to the entrance of a campsite. Tents had collapsed, the fires extinguished.

Three goblins, far larger than their brethren huddled over their prey. Shreds of pink cloth clung to their claws.

Link's vision exploded with white flames. An enraged growl escaped the back of his throat as he slaughtered the monsters before him.

One of them tore at his chest, managing to cut the flesh. Link chopped off the claw that wounded him before thrusting his blade into the goblin's throat. He decapitated the second while the third grabbed him from behind. Link flailed his legs and hit the beast along its groin. It dropped him. Link regained his footing and swung his weapon blindly, over and over, until he no longer heard any moans from the creature.

Link released his grip on his sword and wiped the blood from his eyes. His mouth tasted of salt and iron. He spat on one of the deceased and jogged to Zelda's side.

But she wasn't there. Fragments of her nightgown were stained with blood. Chunks of discolored meat and bone were mixed with the garment, but they clearly did not belong to the princess.

"Did you finish them?"

Link tensed. He wandered over to one of the shrubs and pushed aside its prickly leaves. Zelda lay on the ground wounded, hands covering her mostly naked body.

Link's face burned, and he stepped away from the bushes, allowing them to conceal the young woman once again.

"Wait, don't go!"

Link's brow furrowed. Did she seriously think he would abandon her?

The princess raised herself to her knees and peaked over the top of the bush. "Give me your shirt."

He blinked. Then, he peeled away his blood-soaked uniform and tossed it to the princess. It landed atop her blonde head.

Link grimaced.

Unfazed, Zelda pulled on the damp cloth, which ended mid-thigh.

"You know," she said, stepping out from behind her hiding place, "I had everything under control."

The princess surveyed the scene. When her eyes landed on the remnants of her gown, her face blanched.

"I made a pretty good decoy, didn't I?"

Her body swayed.

Link ran forward and caught her just as she collapsed. He shook her gently, but she didn't open her eyes. Grasping her wrist, he checked her pulse. Weak, but steady.

He gathered the princess into his arms and held her to his bare chest. He took one uneven step forward and held her tight.

She was either far more muscular than he had thought, or she'd just eaten a barrel of rocks. Regardless, he was going to struggle with the extra weight.

He definitely deserved a foot bath.

* * *

A creek bubbled just along the edge of the woods. The towers of Hyrule Castle were easy to spot against the midday sun. Link placed the princess on a soft patch of grass and settled himself along the rock bed. He dipped his hands into the water, washing them of blood before raising his cupped hands to his lips so he could have a drink.

Link observed Zelda's still form. What was he supposed to do now? They couldn't return through Castletown. Carrying the princess among the public in this state of undress would be an utter disgrace.

He refilled his cupped hands with water and carried it over to the princess. He splashed the cool liquid on her face, which caused her to stir. Zelda's eyes fluttered before focusing on Link.

"Where are we?" She tried to sit up, but her strength failed her. Zelda's arms shook and soon gave out. "This isn't good."

Link brushed her hair from her face and eased her back on the ground.

"You can't tell anyone what happened, Link." Her voice broke. "No one can know that I was injured while armed. Do you understand?"

Link shook his head.

"Please, you have to say that you defeated all of them. They kidnapped me and you saved me. Please. It's too humiliating to let them know I failed."

She fell quiet. Tears beaded around her eyes and mixed with the moisture from the creek. With a deep breath, she supported herself with her elbows. Link leaned back to give her some space.

"We should use this," she said.

He averted his eyes as she reached her hand beneath the shirt and removed something from the waistband of her undergarments. She held it out to him. An ocarina.

"You don't have to play a song. Just make enough noise and Impa will find us."

He held the instrument up to his lips.

"And Link?" He hesitated. "Thank you."

Her head returned to the ground, cradled by long strands of grass.

The mournful notes of the ocarina pierced the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

She was running. The early morning light muted the green and brown tones of the forest.

How many had she killed so far? Four? Five? She had lost count.

When she had learned that the troops would not attack the enemy camp, she knew what she had to do. If the men were too afraid to face the threat head on, then she would go herself.

She was tired. Tired of these attacks. Tired of being a prisoner in her own bedchambers. She would end it now.

Her foot caught in the nook of a root, and she collapsed to the ground. Zelda muffled her cry, but it was too late. They were gaining on her.

She scrambled to her feet and ignored the sharp pain in her ankle. Circling back to the camp, she eyed the various corpses on the ground.

She couldn't fight. She had to hide. But the goblins would follow her scent . . .

Zelda dropped her weapon and pulled her dress over her head. She threw it onto one of the many dead bodies. After retrieving her sword, she threw herself into the bushes, clutching the blade to her breasts.

She struggled to control her erratic breathing. Was this the end?

* * *

"Zelda, open your eyes."

The princess fluttered her lashes. Impa's face was the first thing she saw.

"Where am I?" Zelda asked.

"Your bed."

Zelda regained feeling in her arms and legs, and she recognized the cool fabric that encased her limbs. She was safe. But how . . . ?

Zelda shot upright, startling her nursemaid. "Where is Link?"

"Resting. I found the two of you by the creek. He told me that he had slain your attackers."  
"He spoke?" She couldn't believe it.

"The man can write, Zelda."

"Oh." Clearly her mind hadn't fully recovered.

"He claims that the goblins kidnapped you." Impa narrowed her eyes. "I am not inclined to think so."

Zelda's heart dropped into her stomach. "But it's the truth."

"Do not insult me. No goblin would have been able to reach you under my supervision."

"Well . . . no, I left through the escape route."

Impa's eyes darkened. "Oh? So, one had found its way to your bedchamber and you needed to use the interior corridors?"

"Actually, I . . ." What could she say? "There was no threat, but I wanted to provide my support to the troops."

"Did you, now?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you not ask me to escort you?"

Zelda bit her lip. "I knew you would not approve. I was making my way to the courtyard when one of the goblins caught sight of me and dragged me to the enemy camp."

Impa narrowed her eyes.

Zelda panicked. She forced herself to think of anything that would make her sad. When her eyes stung, she let the tears flow.

"Oh, Impa. It was so terrible!"

The nursemaid's expression wavered. She rested a reassuring hand on the princess' back.

When Zelda's sobs quieted, Impa lowered herself to the large bed. "So, they truly captured you?" Zelda nodded. "Then Link is a hero."

"Yes, " Zelda rasped. "He is."

That, at least, was not a lie.

* * *

The following evening, Zelda dined with her father. Adorned in her finest gown, she sat across from him at the long wooden table. It made conversation difficult, and they were both stiff as the servants placed each course before them.

The dining hall made Zelda feel small within its opulence. And without guest to crowd the table, she was exposed to the chill and the gaze of the king.

A servant brought her a cup of hot tea, which she sipped as she avoided her father's eyes.

"Zelda."

She lowered her glass, but did not look up. "Yes?"

"I spoke to Impa." She remained silent. "And we have decided that you may need to select your personal guard sooner than custom would advise."

"Excuse me?"

She finally looked at her father's face. The princess was not supposed to select a knight until her twenty-first birthday, which was still months away for Zelda. Her heart pounded.

"Given recent events," her father continued, "it would be wise to provide you with additional protection. We have already increased surveillance to ensure that no other intruders approach the castle." His brow deepened, indicating that he did not fully trust her story. "But it would be best to have a knight at your side."

She squared her shoulders. "Very well."

"You will have a week to make your decision."

"I won't need that much time."  
The king's mouth tightened.

"I choose Link to be my knight."

Silence fell between them.

"Absolutely not," the king said. "You shall choose someone of noble birth."

"That is not required by law."

"It is the custom."

Zelda smiled. "It is also the custom that the princess shall be twenty-one when she selects her knight. We have already broken that tradition, have we not?:

Her father's glare pierced her. She relaxed her smug expression.

"Besides," Zelda continued, "I am simply making the decision based on who I believe will provide me with the best protection. He saved me from the goblins. Killed all of them single-handedly. Who else would be more suited to be my knight?"

She refused to avert her eyes.

The king sighed. "I will discuss this with his superiors."

Zelda returned her attention to the now cool tea.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I apologize for the hiatus; things have been a little crazy in my personal life. I will post consistently for the next week or so, I will be out of town in the middle of June, so don't worry if there is another long break. I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

She had been forbidden to see him.

When the announcement had been made that Link would be appointed as her chosen knight, Zelda had anticipated that she would be able to congratulate him herself. But Link had been swept away for a week of additional training. Meanwhile, Zelda was being groomed like a mare for auction.

The bucket of warm water fell over her head once again, and she coughed as she inhaled the strong aroma of roses and herbs. The ceremony would be that night, and she was expected to look (and apparently smell) her best.

"That's enough," Zelda snapped. "I am clean."

The female servant ceased to prepare the next batch of perfumes. Zelda extended one arm, using the other to hide her breasts. The servant retrieved a large piece of cloth, which Zelda then used to cover herself as she rose out of the shallow basin of her private bath house.

Wrapped in the cloth, Zelda stepped onto the concealed balcony to dry off. She could hear the commotion in Castletown even as she stood within her private chambers. Horns were blaring, crowds cheering. It was as if the king had just announced a new heir to the throne.

And in a way, it is possible that he had. It is common knowledge that many royals marry a member of their personal guard. And since her father never had any sons, Zelda's husband would be the next in line.

It was possible . . .

Zelda's cheeks grew warm.

* * *

Link furrowed his brow as he gazed at his reflection.

The green tunic was the traditional garb of Hyrule's legendary hero, which made it the ceremonial attire for the princess' knight.

He was honored to serve the princess. If he was being honest, he was overjoyed. But looking into the mirror, he just felt . . .

Stupid.

And the hat made it worse.

Sighing, he pulled on his leather gloves. Link only hoped to protect Zelda and make her happy. If he had to wear a garish tunic to make that happen, he would do it.

He heard a knock on the door.

A general, flanked by two guards, stepped into the room. Link followed the three men into the corridor until they reached the massive double doors of the throne room. A muffled voice was audible from the other side.

Link wasn't entirely sure what that voice said, but something alerted the guards that stood with him. They each grabbed one of the large handles on either door and pulled them open.

Link was met with the solemn faces of many well dressed men and women. At the front of the room sat Princess Zelda. The throne's ornate back extended far above her blonde head, and yet she was not dwarfed by it. She was stunning.

His stomach tied into a knot as he followed his superior down the long blue carpet that led to the princess's feet. With his eyes lowered, Link kneeled once he approached the throne.

"Princess Zelda," the general announced, "I present to you your appointed knight, Link of Hyrule."

"Thank you."

Zelda's voice echoed in the hall.

The toes of her slippers peeked out from under her dress as she stood and walked towards Link.

The princess stood before him as the orator rose his voice. He spike in ancient Hylian, a language that was understood only by the noble class. Link only recognized a few words, but it was not necessary for him to follow. His responsibilities as a knight had already been made clear to him during his week of training.

The room fell silent.

A sword was unsheathed.

The blade rested gently against his right shoulder.

"Through your courage," Zelda said, "and my wisdom," she tapped the blade against his other shoulder, "I dub thee Sir Link of Hyrule, my chosen knight.:

He looked up at her through his dark eyelashes to see her smiling warmly at him. She held the sword outward, and he grabbed hold of the hilt. Standing, he sheathed it at his side.

* * *

Zelda could barely perceive the moonlight that filtered into her bedchamber. She was so unused to this degree of darkness. Gauzy curtains now surrounded her bed, hiding everything in the room from her.

She knew, of course, that this wasn't the intent. She was the one being hidden.

Since her escape to the goblin camp, Impa had slept in front of the door that led to the castle's interior escape route. Zelda had assumed this to be the sole arrangement until she regained Impa's trust.

It wasn't until after the ceremony that Zelda had learned she would become intimate with her new knight sooner than expected. As her primary defense, he was now the one required to stay by her side. While he most likely would have been stationed outside her room under normal circumstances, her lies about the escape route changed everything.

"Since they captured you," Impa had told her, "the goblins most likely saw where you exited. Soldiers will stand guard at the exterior, but we cannot risk an enemy attacking from within the castle."

Zelda hadn't even seen Link enter her room. She had already been tucked away in her bed, curtains drawn. Only the subtle creaking of the cot alerted her that he had arrived.

Zelda rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. "This is weird." No response. "Link?"

She crawled out if bed and pulled aside the curtain. She could barely make out his sleeping form.

Either he was ignoring her, or he was genuinely asleep in spite of her speaking to him. Either way, she wasn't pleased.

She found her bed slippers on the ground and threw one at her knight. She'd aimed for his chest, but the sole of the slipper smacked him across the face.

Zelda gasped as Link shot upright, sword ready.

"Sorry!" She cried.  
Link noticed the slipper that now sat in his lap. He looked between Zelda's face and the matching slipper in her hand. His eyes narrowed.

"I couldn't sleep."

Link sighed and tossed the slipper at her feet.

Zelda frowned. She lit a match and ignited the lamps in her room. Link rubbed his eyes.

"Are you happy to be my knight?"

Link nodded.

She sat on the edge of her bed and yanked the curtain open further. "I don't like this. There's too much formality. Can't we just ignore these rules and be like we were before, when we were kids? There were no barriers then."

Link's focus did not leave the primary door to her bedchamber. She could guess what he was thinking. There were doubtless many guards stationed outside in the event that something went wrong. If anything seemed inappropriate, Link would be blamed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is selfish of me."

Link shook his head, and for a moment, she felt comforted.

After a few moments, she returned under the blankets of her large bed. She refused to turn off the lamps. Their soft glow eased her mind. Even if she couldn't sleep, she would at least feel peaceful.

She closed her eyes, but sensed a presence standing over her. Link was pulling the curtains around her bed closed.

"Wait." He froze. "Just don't close it all the way."

Link returned to his cot. He left just enough space between the curtains so that she could see where he rested.

Smiling to herself, she let her mind wander until she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope to post at least another two chapters before I leave for my vacation. I will be gone from June 7 to June 16.

I am writing these a little quickly, but I am hoping to catch as many grammatical errors as I can before I post. I appreciate any feedback you may have for me. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda basked in the sunlight that warmed her bed. With heavy eyes, she watched Link as he slept. She always woke before he' did, giving her a few peaceful moments to admire him before they started their day.

She stretched and then proceeded to tie her hair into a loose braid. She completed the final knot just as the door to her bed chamber slammed open.

Link jumped to his feet. Impa stood in the doorframe, an urgent expression deepening the wrinkles on her face.

"The king has been wounded."

Stunned, Zelda and Link stared at each other. The princess threw the blankets off of her bed and pulled on her robe. Together, she and Link ran after Impa.

Servants hurried through the corridors, stepping out of the way to let the princess and her escorts pass. Their murmurs made the air feel thick, and Zelda's heart pounded.

Ten guards surrounded her father's bedchambers.

"Let us enter," Impa ordered.

The king's rooms were bright with sunshine. The heavy curtains had been removed entirely to allow in the light, and the large space was crowded with stern faces.

The king rested atop the bed covers, his shirt removed. Linens wrapped around his torso, and the cloth was stained with red splotches.

Zelda fell to her knees at his bedside.

"Father? What happened to you?" His eyes remained closed. "Father?"

She struggled to catch her breath.

No, she couldn't cry. Not in front of everyone.

A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to see Link's concerned frown.

She lost herself. Tears spilled from her eyes and soaked the collar of her robe. She clung to Link's arm, her nails digging into his leather glove.

"Princess, you must calm down," Impa said.

"Who did this?" Zelda glared at the watery figures before her. "Who would do this?"

A man bowed. "May I speak to you, princess?"

Zelda could only will herself to nod.

"I am the medical attendant who treated your father. He was hit with an arrow during his morning ride outside of Castletown."

"Who?" Zelda's jaw clenched.

"We are not certain. Soldiers are searching the area. You understand, the men who accompanied the king were most concerned with his safe return."

"Will he . . . ?" Zelda gestured towards her father's wound.

"The injury is not fatal," the man replied, "but the arrow was laced with a poison made from herbs native to the Gerudo region. Without the antidote, the king will most likely lose his ability to move."

"And where is the antidote?"

"We are not sure if one exists."

Impa scowled at the man. "That's enough."

"My apologies. I will excuse myself."

Impa sighed. "Our best chance is speaking with members of the Gerudo nation. We are at odds, so we are scouting for allies from the Goron and Zora races to serve as our representatives."

Zelda pushed Link's hand off her shoulder and rose to face Impa. "Why aren't we sending troops? This is urgent!"

"Only women are permitted to enter Gerudo Valley, and I am the only woman with the military experience to venture there. Unfortunately, my appearance clearly marks me as a member of the Sheikah, which will most likely result in my death upon arrival."

"So we are just supposed to wait while my father is turned into a statue? I won't stand for this!"

"Zelda, we are doing all we can. Military force will not assist us in this matter. It could even make the Gerudo nation more reluctant to cooperate. They are skilled warriors themselves.:

Zelda's lip quivered. She stormed out of the room and returned to her own chambers.

She wouldn't let this happen. Her father was all she had.

She pulled on her riding garments and boots. Her satchel rested on her hip, and she filled it with coins.

She heard a knock.

"Who is it"

There was no response. Sighing, she opened the door to see Link. His eyes widened when he noticed her outfit.

"Enter quickly," Zelda said.

He obeyed, and she closed the door.

"I am going to the Gerudo nation, and you will escort me there."

Link shook his head.

"Yes, you are. You are my knight, which means you do what I say."

He tilted his head and gave her a knowing look. Technically, he followed the king's orders above hers, but he was out of commission. Still, it is clear what he would have desired.

"Link, you can either go with me, or I will go by myself. You know that I will find a way. Do you really want me to go alone."

His shoulder's slumped.

"Now, get me out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Their feet slapped against the stone floors. The interior corridors were ancient and narrow, designed to trip anyone unfamiliar with their route. Link struggled to keep up with the princess, as he found himself in frequent danger of twisting an ankle. It was evident that Zelda had already taken many journeys along this path.

"This way," she said.

Zelda disappeared within a dark passageway. Link froze. He couldn't see.

"Here."

Zelda wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist and pulled him forward. He thought his heart would explode from his chest, and he feared that she would notice the sweat gathering along his arms.

A thin shaft of light kissed the ground. Zelda braced herself to open the door.

If there were guards monitoring the area, she would say that she was inspecting it to ensure that there was added protection after the attack on her father. But if the grounds were empty as she'd hoped, they would make a run for it.

It was a terrible idea. They lacked supplies and would have to travel by foot. Even if they did make it to Gerudo Valley, they would be too fatigued to be effective.

And then there was the issue of Link's sex. Once they reached the border, he wouldn't be able to accompany the princess. Did she expect him to let her go by herself? Or did she hope to negotiate at the border with him present? It seemed unlikely.

Hinges creaked, and Link closed his eyes, blinded by the sun.

Stepping into the light, Zelda surveyed their surroundings. The field was empty, completely still aside from the wind and swaying grass. With a smile, she lifted her skirts and darted towards the woods.

Once again, Link was left behind. The princess was many lengths away before he even registered where she had gone. Her legs moved as if she were gliding, her calves as pale as the clouds. Strands of blonde hair loosened from her braid and floated around her head like a halo. The soft tendrils almost appeared white underneath the morning sky. She was as beautiful as Hylia herself.

He caught up with her easily and followed her through the trees. They neared a downward slope and Zelda came to an abrupt halt. She stretched her arm to stop Link, her elbow gently colliding with his stomach.

"Be careful here. The pine needles make the ground slick."

With Hyrule Castle far behind them, they slowed their pace and ventured down the hill. A few times, Zelda lost her balance, reaching for Link to stable herself. He was as sturdy as a tree, unflinching as she grabbed for him.

Their path deposited them at the edge of the woods. Link relaxed his shoulders as they reached the familiar terrain of Hyrule Field. The open area was almost as safe as Castletown during the day. There was nowhere for an attacker to lay in wait. For all they knew, the king's assailants were still lurking among the heavy branches that cloaked the woods in shadow.

_Now what?_

Link wished he could force the words past his lips. He couldn't protect the princess properly if he didn't even know their plan.

When his footsteps slowed, Zelda turned to face him. Reading his expression, she beckoned him with a curled finger.

"Don't back out on me now. We have almost made it to Lon Lon Ranch."

Link knit his brow.

"Hyrule Castle trades with the family who owns the land. They will loan us horses if I request it. We will need them to reach the Gerudo in time."

So, she actually had thought things out. Link adored the princess, but he had come to view her as irrational. He had been hit in the face with too many bed slippers to think otherwise. But she proved to be a better strategist than he had been led to believe.

Within a few paces, they reached the base of a dirt road that extended beyond a wooden fence. The air smelled of hay and manure. Flies buzzed in their ears ad whirled around their faces. The princess appeared unbothered. Link's hand remained on the hilt of his sword as they passed through an alley with short, long buildings on either side.

"Don't frighten them."

Link loosened his grip but never removed his hand.

A man leaned against one of the buildings, arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes as they approached.

"Hello, sir," Zelda said. "I wish to request a visit with Lady Malon and her father."

"And who might you be?"

Zelda blinked. "Why, I'm Princess Zelda, of course."

The man's eyes widened, and then he smiled. His gaze lingered on the princess, scanning her body from head to toe. Zelda shivered.

"Please, come this way, your highness. I will make the arrangements."

The man crossed the alley and opened a large, decorative door. Zelda and Link shared a look before entering.

The room was small with only a few chairs and bales of hay. The ground was coated in straw, and unlit lanterns hung from the ceiling. Zelda sat in one of the chairs while Link took a protective stance beside her.

"May I offer you some of our famous Lon Lon Milk while I retrieve them, your highness?"

"Yes, please."

The man place two glasses of milk on the table next to where Zelda sat. He then exited the building, presumably to find Lady Malon, and the princess raised the glass to her lips. Link snatched the milk out of her hand, causing some of the contents to seep into the straw at their feet.

"What are you doing? Give that back."

Link shook his head.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I have had this drink many times before. It is perfectly safe. In fact, it is quite rejuvenating. It would be wise for you to have some as well before we continue our trip."

Zelda grabbed the second glass of milk and took a huge gulp.

The door opened to reveal a large silhouette. Link stood to attention.

His blood ran cold. He recognized this man.

_Be silent, boy,_

Link drew his sword.

"Who are you?" The princess asked. She returned the milk to the table.

"I am the current owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"No, Hyrule received no news of this. Where are Malon and Talon?"

"That is nothing to concern yourself with."

"Excuse me?" Zelda rose. She swayed and leaned on the chair for support.

Link swung his weapon. The tall man launched a ball of magic energy, which Link was able to deflect with his sword. It hit the opposite wall, igniting long flames. The light flashed across the man's face, revealing the ugly, sharp features framed by a mane of red hair. He was twice the size of Link.

_Ganondorf._

He prepared another magic attack, hitting Link in the chest. Still maintaining his grip on the sword, Link fell to the ground and struggled to breathe. What was this power?

Ganondorf ignored him and placed a finger under the princess' chin. With a stiff tug, he forced her to look at him.

"It was very kind of you to visit me, princess. You have spared me much effort."

"Take your hands off of me." Her speech was slurred, almost unintelligible.

Anger flared deep within Link's heart. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she have trusted his judgement, just this once? She never should have so much as tasted a drop of that concoction.

Ganondorf smiled. "Very well."

He released the princess, and she fell into a heap on the floor.

Link struggled to stand. His heavy breathing reminded Ganondorf of his presence. The hideous man turned on him, striking Link in the head. As he prepared to fall once again, Link's blade cut the air.

"Damn you!"

When Link refocused his gaze, he witness blood flowing from a gash in Ganondorf's face. A growl erupted from the back of the man's throat, and his hands glowed with white fury.

"Death is too good for you, boy."

Link ceased to breathe. Did he recognize him, as well?

There was a flash of light.

And then, nothing.

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to heat up.

A special thanks to Lleu for catching a mistake in the last chapter. I can't believe I made that same error twice; I know what an anecdote is, I swear. Jet lag made me stupid. I really appreciate the help, so please let me know if you see something that you think needs to be revised. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

The small boy tugged at the chains. At this time, he knew his efforts were futile. The shackles around his wrists had already left marks on his skin, and any abrupt movement only resulted in pain.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he did not dare to let them fall. He feared another beating, but above all else, he refused to give that man any satisfaction.

He had already lost his voice, learning long ago that every syllable that passed his lips would result in a punch to the stomach. So, he bit his tongue. He didn't even hum.

A lump formed in his throat. He missed the music that his friend Saria would play. Was he now cursed to a fate of deafening silence?

Saria's memory was all that brought him joy, but even that was beginning to fade. A part of him wondered if it would be better to forget. He had wanted so desperately to save her that he had sacrificed himself, but now he could only mourn.

Fire had rained upon Kokiri Forest, burning away the sacred trees. Child-like cries chilled his bones as he ran to her. She would be near the bridge. She had to be.

The air was thick, and he felt as if he were wading through blood. Saria was on the ground, her eyes closed with an ocarina clenched to her heart.

"Where is the boy with no fairy?"

A man with red hair dug the heel of his boot into Saria's side. The green-haired girl only shook her head.

"Stop!" the boy cried. "Please, don't!"

That man's devilish eyes met his after surveying the space above his shoulders. "Are you the one I need?"

The boy nodded. Smiling, the man extended his hand.

"First, let her go."

"You have an awfully strong voice for such a young kid."

"I told you to let her go."

The man shrugged. "As you wish."

It was quick.

They would not miss the child without a fairy, but Saria's death would tear out the hearts of the Kokiri.

* * *

Link heard the turning of a key. He trained his eyes on the wall in front of him. It wasn't worth moving. He had been stripped down to the bare minimum, his weapons gone. His hands and feet were bound by chains that were stretched to force him to stand.

"Did you sleep well?" The deep voice mocked him.

Link did not respond as Ganondorf approached.

The older man chuckled. "Still a good boy, I see. I trained you well."

The air cracked, and Link winced as a stinging sensation radiated across his back. Ganondorf placed his hand on the wounded skin and drew a line from Link's shoulder blades to the shackles on his wrist. The dark lord's talon-like nails dug into the edge of the triforce on Link's hand.

"It seems that you have awoken in more ways than one. And to think that you brought me the princess as well. How kind of you;"

Link clenched his jaw.

"I will be visiting her next. I am sure that you are eager to reunite with her, hm?"

Ganondorf ruffled Link's blonde hair. The door closed, and Link comforted himself with the thought of a tiny orb of light bobbing beside his shackled wrists.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's so cute!"

"Shut up."

"Well she is!"

Zelda felt like she had been listening to them bicker for millennia. Through her hooded eyes, she watched the two women fuss over her. They were both tan with magnificent red hair. At one point. They had introduced themselves, the eldest of the two glaring at her all the while. The fog in Zelda's head made it difficult for her to recall their names, though.

"Here you are, mistress," said the youngest, holding out a small cup.

Zelda did not want to drink it, remembering how she had found herself in this position. But with the two women watching, she felt that she had no choice. The water eased her soar throat.

"She is not our mistress yet."

"May I ask what you mean?"

Zelda's voice was just above a whisper. Her eyes remained downcast, fearing that she had spoken out of turn, but she needed to confirm her suspicions.

She had awoken naked in a bath, her arms cradled by the younger woman as the elder scrubbed her clean. She had heard them speak of purification, that she had been in contact with too many men. Soon after, they draped her in soft robes and placed her in a small room that was finely decorated with golden ornaments. The bed where she now lay was the centerpiece of the room, although there were no sheets. Most likely, the women had removed them as to have easier access to their captive.

She was being groomed for something, but she didn't know what. The possibilities made her stomach churn, and each time she had tried to voice her concerns, her heart would clench, stopping her. She was too weak to handle these feelings, too weak to fight the women off. The Lon Lon Milk that she believed would nourish her only made her sluggish.

_What happened to Lady Malon?_

Zelda willed the thought out of her mind. She couldn't worry about that right now. IF she worried about her, then soon enough, she would be thinking about . . .

"You will not be our mistress until you are married to Lord Ganondorf."

"M-married?" Her grip tightened around the cup.

"Yes!" The youngest clapped her hands. "Isn't it wonderful? You're so lucky!"

The princess managed a weak smile.

"That's enough, Rija. We must be leaving. Secure the chains."

Rija's face fell. She fastened a shackle around one of Zelda's wrists before handing her a thin blanket.

"Good night, miss."

The instant she was alone, Zelda searched for an escape. She jostled the chains, attempting to squeeze her hand out of the shackle. She resisted the urge to growl in frustration.

Ganondorf, the dark lord that she had only ever heard tales of, had claimed her. She had known his association with the Gerudo by birth, but it was believed that he only had ties to the Thieves' Fortress. His influence must have grown.

_Think, Zelda, think. _

If she couldn't escape on her own, she would have to find another way.

She had gotten what she had hoped for. She was in Gerudo territory, after all. Surely these women would be more devoted to her than some brute of a man?

Rija's joyous expression returned to Zelda's mind, and she shuddered. No, that wasn't going to work. They were completely loyal to him, although she couldn't fathom why.

Maybe she could negotiate. These people had the antidote to cure her father. If she formed an alliance with the Gerudo through marriage . . .

_What in Hylia's name was in that milk? _

She refused to marry that man. There had to be another way. If nothing else, she would behave for now. Even though the Gerudo had been accommodating, the iron on her wrist was a reminder that she was a prisoner. Her instincts told her that they would not be fond of her sense of humor.

* * *

"Good morning, mistress!"

Zelda had been awake for hours, and Rija's cheerful greeting came as a complete surprise. She hadn't heard a sound to alert her that anyone else was awake. The Gerudo must have been very light on their feet.

Remembering the decision she had made the previous night, Zelda grinned.

"Good morning, Rija. How are you?"

"Quite well. Lord Ganondorf has returned, so we are all very grateful."

"Here? Like, _here _here?"

"No, he is currently in the temple. But don't worry; Lord Ganon has already visited. He checked on you while you were sleeping."

The blood left Zelda's cheeks? What did that mean? She shivered.

"Cold?" Rija asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Rija placed a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Zelda sighed when the other woman undid the shackle around her wrist. Understanding the intent, Zelda began to dress.

The fabric was thin, but it would provide ample coverage. The rich colors resembled those worn by her captors.

"Rija, may I ask why Lord Ganondorf is keeping me prisoner here instead of having me accompany him?"

Rija blinked. "Well, I suppose he is worried that you may leave him without proper supervision."

"But why would any woman want to leave a man like Ganondorf?" Zelda hoped that the other woman wouldn't detect the underlying bite in her tone.

Rija laughed. "That's true. It probably has more to do with that awful army of yours. They would try to steal you away."

_Pretend you're talking about Link_.

Zelda blushed at her own thought.

"So that's why he didn't ask for my hand," Zelda said. "His willingness to protect me is almost as romantic."

"It's more romantic! He truly is devoted to you, mistress."

"I see."

Fully dressed, Zelda faced the other woman, scarf in hand. "How do you wrap these scarves?"

Zelda had learned that the Gerudo women covered their faces, but she had not seen any of the women wear the scarves this way during her limited time in the Gerudo territory. She hoped that the stories were more than just rumor.

"You only need to wear it over your hair," Rija explained. "You will not be going out today, so there is no need to worry about the proper wrapping."

Zelda beamed. "Oh, but I would like to know, since this is my home now. I should learn how to dress like the women here. I think that would make Lord Ganondorf very happy."

Rija nodded. Taking the scarf from Zelda, she maneuvered the thin material around the princess' head until only Zelda's eyes were visible.

"Lovely," Rija said.

"Thank you very much."

Zelda stretched out her arms, inviting the other woman into a hug. With a shy expression, Rija returned her embrace.

Zelda pressed into Rija's spine. The Gerudo collapsed in her arms.

She was lucky her nursemaid was a Sheikah.

Zelda adorned herself with Rija's jewelry and hid her unconscious body under the thin blanket she had used overnight. She tried the door.

It was locked. Rija hadn't been as incompetent as Zelda had hoped.

She considered looking for the key but decided better of it. The area was most likely highly guarded. And she did not know the customs well enough to pass as a Gerudo working for Ganondorf.

How far was she from the ground floor? A glance out the window revealed that she was several stories high. But the building was made using large stones. So maybe she could climb.

_I'm sorry, Rija. You're pretty stupid, but I wish you well. _


	12. Chapter 12

A draft tickled the top of his head. Link yearned to run his fingers through the displaced hair, but his hands were still chained to the wall.

Something nestled in his scalp.

Link shook his head, jerking his chin up and down to dislodge the unwelcome creature residing in his blonde mane.

"Stop it, you idiot!"

Link froze, mostly because he didn't expect the thing to talk, but also because the voice sounded oddly familiar. His eyes drifted upward. It couldn't be.

An orb of white light floated before his face, the odd sensation on his head now gone.

Navi?

"You were doing so well without my help. Now look at you."

Link stared at his feet.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

He snapped to attention. He hadn't meant to ignore the little fairy, but seeing her now, like this . . . It made him sick with embarrassment.

Navi was already working at the shackles around his wrists. Without warning, they slid out of place, and Link grappled for the stone wall to regain his balance. Unbothered, the fairy made quick work of his ankles.

It was the same as before. When he was a child, that tiny white orb had appeared to him, freeing him from his prison. It had been so easy for her that Link had been ashamed that he hadn't found a solution himself.

"All better now," Navi said, resting on his shoulder. "You're lucky I've been keeping an eye on you. The Great Deku Tree had told me that I could leave you once you were united with the royal family, but I always would come back to check on you when I had the time. And a good thing I did. I knew a boy who couldn't figure out how to open a door would need my help again at some point."

_I knew how to open the door; you just wouldn't shut up_

But he was in no mood to argue with his savior, and a part of him was happy to know that he had a somewhat permanent guardian, even if it wasn't quite the same as the relationship the Kokiri had with their fairy companions.

Link smiled at her, and nodded.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to find the key, and come up with a strategy. Here."

Out of thin air, a large metal key dropped at his feet, clattering against the stone slabs. Link scooped it up, his eyes darting between Navi and the door behind him.

"You have been brought to the Thieves' Fortress in Gerudo Valley. Once you open that door, you will be an obvious target. Unless you wear a disguise."

Like the key, a pile of cloth appeared by Navi's side. The fabric billowed in its descent.

"Thankfully, you don't have too many muscles. Although you will look particularly flat-chested in this ensemble."

* * *

Zelda pressed her body against the side of her former prison, wishing that she would melt into the shadow cast by the tall building. Her arms and legs were fatigued and badly scraped.

Her hands had the worst of it. The skin was peeling in white layers, mixing with gravel and blood.

She hadn't noticed the pain initially, not even as she'd slid the length of her body, using her hands to create friction so she wouldn't fall to the dusty ground. But now, as she caught her breath and considered her next move, she could not deny the unbearable sting that distracted her from making any solid plan.

But she couldn't stay there. She was too visible, and it wouldn't be long before the Gerudo women noticed her missing.

She closed her eyes and held her breath. There was no one out here, but maybe if she listened, she would be able to hear the sounds of a village. Surely, she would be able to disappear in a crowd.

Nothing. Only the wind.

Tears sprung to her eyes, her knees hitting the earth. She had no idea what to do next. If they found her again, there was no chance she would have another opportunity to escape. They would watch her like a bird circling its prey.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to stand. How desperately she wanted to run, but she couldn't. It would be too easy to spot her.

No cloud was to be seen, and the sun moved at a consistent pace through the desert sky. The shadows shifted with it, and Zelda followed accordingly. She pretended that she was one with the shade.

With the sun dipping beyond the horizon, Zelda neared the main entrance of the building. The silence made her nervous. Shouldn't there be more activity? Her escape alone should have been enough to create an uproar, but even so, wouldn't there be some movement at the entrance.

Attempting to be discreet, Zelda peered around the column that hid her, she presumed, from the various guards that stood out front.

Her scream caught in her throat.

Yes, there were guards. Many of them. But there were not standing.

Female bodies littered the ground, arrows in their necks and backs. The sand was stained red.

Her vision turned black, and as she stumbled, a strong arm pulled her back into the shadows.

* * *

Link stared at the princess cradled in his arms. She was wearing the Gerudo mask, but he knew it was her. Her skin and hair didn't quite fit.

Navi had abandoned him once he exited his prison, promising that she would return to aid him. Link didn't know where she was going, and, of course, he didn't ask. As little as he knew about the fairy, he trusted that she would keep her word.

Zelda's eyes snapped open, and she flailed her arms. Link hadn't expected this reaction, and he dropped the princess in surprise. The young woman scrambled to her feet, preparing to attack him.

Link braced himself. He grabbed the princess by the waist and wrestled her to the ground. Her torso was trapped between his legs, and he effortlessly pinned her wrists above her head using only his right hand. With his left, he yanked the decorative scarf from his face, waiting for Zelda to regain her composure.

He had made his first kill only minutes after Navi's departure, and he stole the bow and arrows from the deceased guard's back. He had felt so much like himself using that weapon, and he had forgotten that he was wearing women's clothes to blend in with the Gerudo.

Zelda squinted at the other girl holding her in place, shocked to notice a pair of blue eyes similar to her own.

Her mouth fell open. "Link?"

He nodded.

"Oh, thank Hylia! I was so worried!"

Link placed a finger to his lips, and the message was clear: Be quiet.

Zelda wriggled under him, and Link freed her wrists. He prepared himself to stand, but Zelda grabbed his forearm, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you prettier than me?"

Link returned the scarf to his face, hoping that it would hide the blush creeping to his cheeks. He certainly did not want his princess to think of him as _pretty. _

Crawling off of her, his blush deepened as he realized for the first time how indecent their position had been. Zelda dusted off her dress and stared at the column that blocked her view of the gory scene.

"Did you do that?" she whispered.

He nodded.

Zelda's stomach twisted.

She knew that he was capable of it, of course. He was trained to kill anything that dared to threaten her or her kingdom. But there was something different about seeing the dead bodies of those women. Goblins were monsters, no better than the animals thy slaughtered for food. The Gerudo were people. And brainwashed people at that, she thought, remembering Rija.

"Please do not hurt anyone else, if it can be avoided."

Link recoiled, his brows lifting and then furrowing.

"I'm not scolding you. I know you did what was necessary. I just . . . don't want to see it."

His expression softening, he grabbed her wrist and pointed towards the setting sun. He knew where to go next.


	13. Chapter 13

The cold air hurt her lungs. Without the warmth of the sun, Gerudo Valley felt like a frozen tundra. Link and Zelda's scanty outfits failed to protect them from the night air, but their quick pace and exertion kept their bodies warm. Only the wind's contact with their sweaty skin reminded them of the low temperatures.

Link guided Zelda across the dusty landscape, pretending to be calm. He knew the general direction, but Navi would be their saving grace. On occasion, Link would notice a flicker of light, hoping that it was the little fairy coming their way. Unfortunately, she had yet to appear, and the further Link and Zelda ventured from the Gerudo's base, the more Link felt uncertain.

Zelda grabbed his wrist.

"We need to stop." Her voice had been reduced to a wheeze. "I'm sorry, I just need to catch my breath."

Link stilled, and she held his arm for support. She sipped the air until she could control her breathing.

Nocturnal life echoed throughout the valley. An arrow cutting air interrupted their chorus.

Link fell to his knees, a sharp pain radiating from his back. A scream passed Zelda's lips as she joined him on the ground.

"Don't kill them."

Link clenched his jaw.

Gandorf's voice was calm as he ordered the Gerudo to collect the princess and her knight.

"Release us now," Zelda hissed, "or face the wrath of Hyrule."

Two Gerudo women lifted Link's limp body. Meanwhile, Gandorf scooped Zelda into his arms. She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, but her energy escaped her more and more with each passing second.

"I'm not too worried about your army, princess. I have already reduced their numbers. Plus, their king is dead."

Zelda's heart plummeted. "You're a liar."

"I am many things, but a liar is not one."

Zelda didn't even have time to cry as her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Her arms were forced above her head, wrists bound with shackles that chilled her skin. It was too dark to make out much. Was it night, or were there merely no windows? She assumed the latter, seeing as she and Link had both managed successful escapes.

The sound of soft breathing reached her ears, and she relaxed to the slow rhythm, knowing it belonged to her knight. His closeness gave her comfort. She yearned to ask him if he was alright, or maybe just stir him if he was sleeping. But he wouldn't respond to her anyway. It wasn't work the risk of drawing attention to themselves.

Light burned her eyes. She jerked her head, squeezing her eyes shut. The door slammed. She blinked several times.

So, it was day, and the door opened to the outside.

A lantern dangled in front of her face, and her eyes struggled to adjust to the dimness. She followed the lantern to the hand that held it. Her chin lifted.

"Release us," she said.

Ganondorf chuckled, petting the top of her head. "But you only just arrived. Do you not care for these accommodations?"

Chains rattled beside her.

"Ah, yes," Ganondorf continued. He shifted towards Link, the light now resting on the blonde's bruised face. "I thought this most suitable for the two of you."

Link narrowed his eyes.

"She was much better off before you arrived. You should have been a good boy and left her with me. She is my bride after all."

"I would never marry you."

Gandondorf dropped the lantern and strode over to Zelda, cupping her face in his hands. "Oh, but you will. We are destined to be together. You only need to realize your abilities, Triforce of Wisdom."

"You're insane."

"Hardly."

Ganondorf held up his hand. Zelda recoiled, expecting him to hit her. But he merely held his hand steady to display his knuckles and the back of his wrist. Squinting, she could just make out a triangular shape embedded in the skin.

"I am Power," he said. Snatching Link's hand, he forced Zelda to look at her knight's pale skin. "He is Courage."

With the poor conditions, she could not distinguish the various shadows on Link's hand, but she could guess that it looked similar to Ganondorf's. "And I am Wisdom?"

"With a question like that, I am not sure."

Zelda scowled.

"Don't act like that, my dear." Gandorf stroked her cheek. "I tease. Our union will create an unstoppable force. I'll even let you keep the boy as a pet, if you like."

"You disgust me."

"What a shame. I suppose the alternative would be to harness the Triforce by killing you. But . . ." He ran his finger along the side of her neck. "I think my original plan has the potential to be far more enjoyable."

His lips pressed against her teeth.

"_Let her go._"

Ganandorf froze. Zelda held her breath.

"What did you say to me?"

Link's voice had been soft. Angelic, yet caustic.

And now it was mangled by cries of agony as Ganadorf turned his attention to the young knight.

Zelda could only stare in horror. She broke his silence.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Let her go._"

His voice was too weak. It pissed him off.

But he had to do something. Watching that monster touch his princess . . . . It was unbearable. If he was bound by chains, there was only one way to draw him away from her. And that was to do the thing he hated most. The thing that ended Saria's life.

To speak.

Ganondorf was on him in an instant. Link tightened his abdominal muscles to protect his internal organs from the sharp blows to his gut. He spoke nonsense, spurting out whatever words he could think of only to have them interrupted by his own groans.

"Fuck you," Link snapped.

An orb of orange light impaled his stomach. Slumping against his restraints, Link cried out, and a female voice mixed with his.

Zelda was screaming, he assumed in fear or sadness. But the sound continued, growing more and more labored.

Link's eyes widened. She was in pain. Had Ganondorf done something to her without him noticing?

"Shut up, girl."

Ganondorf continued to glare down at him, but Link turned his gaze to Zelda. Her whole body was shimmering with white light, the brilliant glow radiating from her palms.

Link gasped.

The light traveled the length of the chains that bound her. They rattled and detached from the wall, falling in glowing heaps by her sides. The princess collapsed to the ground. The shape of her body was indistinguishable in the brightness.

Ganondorf whirled on her, and Link strained against his restraints in an effort to keep the Gerudo King's focus on him.

Zelda didn't understand what was happening. Her whole body ached, but the pain was especially powerful in her hands. She was nearly blinded by the light that she was emitting, but she was certain that her hand now had a mark that matched Links, the symbol of the Triforce.

Her legs were too weak to support her. But she wasn't going to lie helpless. She had strength, and she had the wisdom to use it.

She channeled her remaining energy into the chains that remained connected to her wrists. She drew back her arms, only to fling the chains forward. With a shriek, she striked Ganondorf.

The older man growled and heaved an orb of orange light toward her. He missed, striking the wall instead. The stone crumbled, and daylight decorated the floor of their prison.

Zelda inhaled sharply. With the new source of light, she could see Ganondorf even more clearly. His frame towered over her. He was so close . . .

The princess pushed down her fear. Yes, he was close. But she needed him to be.

Recalling how Ganondorf channeled his power, Zelda brought her hands together and then pulls them apart, pretending that she was holding a ball. The light that had surrounded her body now concentrated between her hands. Locking her eyes on her target, she threw the ball with all the force she could muster.

Before Ganondorf could recharge, he was on the floor, Zelda's orb of white light having hit him in the chest.

Zelda slumped forward.

"Link?" She asked. "Is he . . . ?"

"I think so."

The princess laughed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "You can talk. You spoke for me. Thank you."

Link kept his eyes trained on the man lying prostrate before him.

"Let me help you.," Zelda continued.

She repeated her move from before, collecting light between her hands. She aimed for the chains that held Link in place. Her aim wasn't perfect, as she was fatigued, but she managed to free him.

Link took a few painful steps to close the distance between him and the princess. She rose to her feet. They held each other, supporting each other's weight. Arms linked, they escaped through the passageway that Ganondorf had been so kind to create.


	15. Chapter 15

Dry wind blew sand into their faces as they journeyed across the desert. Zelda's stomach clenched in knots. She wasn't sure if Link could make it. His injuries were far worse than hers, and it became a struggle for her to support him as they inched their way to the border. Moreover, she still hadn't found what they were looking for: the antidote to cure her father.

Of course, if Ganondorf had been telling the truth, there was no need.

Zelda's legs became heavy. She stood still to catch her breath/. Noticing her poor condition, Link did what he could to hold himself upright so that the princess did not have to bear the added pressure. When the princess assumed a sitting position, Link allowed himself to follow suit, relieved for the respite.

Something tickled his neck, and he swiped his fingers over the irritated skin.

"Watch it!"

Link's eyes widened, and Zelda's head whipped around to locate the source of the voice.

Navi, the little fairy, had returned to them.

Link extended his hand, palms facing upward. Navi accepted the invitation and rested there.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda. My name is Navi, and I am Link's fairy."

Blinking multiple times, Zelda finally bowed her head in acknowledgement. "And I am pleased to meet you as well."

Navi buzzed around Link's head. "You didn't meet me where I had told you, so I figured you had been captured. I was going to free you, but it seems that you managed to do that on your own this time.:

"This time?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, yes," Navi continued. "I've helped this boy escape many times."

Link scrunched his nose in distaste.

"We killed Ganondorf," Zelda informed her.

"Unlikely."

"What?" How would this fairy know? Why would she doubt their success?

"Ganondorf wields the Triforce of Power," Navi explained. "He would not be easily defeated by two novices such as yourselves. You most likely only wounded him."

Zelda looked over her shoulder, their prison no longer in view. "Then we must return to finish him off"

Link shook his head.

"Listen to your knight, princess," Navi agreed. "It is too dangerous. Your only concern now should be completing a safe journey to Hyrule Castle."

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. "This was all pointless. I failed, in so many ways."

"Not so."

With a flourish, Navi flew around the princess and dropped a jar into her lap. Zelda touched the cool glass,. Bringing it closer to her eyes, she peered inside.

"Is this . . . the antidote?" Zelda was breathless.

"Yes."

Zelda hugged the jar to her heart. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much." She took Link's hand. "Let's go home."

"Wait a moment," Navi said.

Zelda braced herself, prepared to learn the price for the antidote. Instead, another gift fell in her lap. It was a simple ocarina, marked with the symbols of the Kokiri.

"I don't understand," Zelda said, fingering the instrument.

"You can use this to call the horse that I had prepared for you," Navi said. "I played the song to her just before I left to find you. She should remember and follow the sound. I will teach you the song now, too, in case you ever become separated. But we must be quick. The sound will doubtless attract the attention of those other than the horse."

Zelda nodded. She listened to Navi's instruction, and mimed the tune a few times, making sure she was comfortable with the finger placements before making an attempt. Then, heart pounding, she played the song.

It was beautiful. It reminder her of tall grass and the scent of hay. The feeling of family and togetherness.

It was barely audible at first, but soon Zelda was certain of the sound of hooves racing across earth. She rose quickly, pulling Link with her.

The mare stilled once she spotted Navi. The fairy nestled in her mane. Link used his remaining strength to mount the horse, and he slouched forward once he was settled. Zelda climbed behind him. She would have to prevent him from falling.

"I am concerned that I will not be able to control her," Zelda said.

"She knows the way to Castletown," Navi explained. "Until you reach the main gate, you will only need to hold on."

"Right." She could do that. She had to. For Link. For herself, her father. And for Hyrule.


	16. Chapter 16

Navi rode with them, seated in the horses mane. At least, Zelda thought she was seated. For all she knew, the fairy was flying at top speed, hovering steadily between the animal's tall ears.

One thing that Zelda did know is that the fairy would remain with them until Link's safety was ensured. And unfortunately, there was no guarantee of that. The young man slouched forward against the mare's neck. His breathing was steady, but he was not using his own strength to remain seated. His body swayed, only remaining on their ride with Zelda's assistance.

The sun was setting, and Zelda feared the danger that lurked at night. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she saw shadows of men along the horizon.

She willed the horse to stop.

"We should find somewhere to hide," Zelda said.

Navi flew high above them only to return to her original post.

"There is no need to hide from your own people," Navi said.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, seeking clarity.

"You are safe now. Go to them."

Navi turned to face the south, towards Kokiri Forest.

"You will not be staying with us," Zelda said. It was not a question, but a realization,.

"My goal has been met, but I will never be too far. Please, take care of him, as you always have."

Tears threatened to spill from Zelda's eyes, her exhaustion finally getting to her. "I will."

And with that, the fairy seemed to disappear, flying faster than Zelda could perceive.

Tightening her grip around her knight, Zelda urged the mare forward. As they broke over the hill, she was met with the sight of heavily armed Hylian soldiers. A few directed their arrows at her, poised to strike, not recognizing the princess in the darkness.

"Fall back," Zelda commanded.

Some of the soldiers wavered, eventually lowering their weapons. At first, they were probably only taken aback by the sound of a woman's voice. But as she continued to ride toward them, they fell to their knees. In respect or awe, she wasn't sure.

"Princess Zelda," said a gruff voice.

The princess recognized the man as a general, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have returned from Gerudo Valley with the antidote for the king's recovery. And I bring news of Lord Ganondorf's involvement. Please, escort my knight and me to the castle so I can do what needs to be done."

Silence fell, and Zelda's stomach knotted. This was not the response that she had expected from the men. She attempted to conceal her dread, sitting tall while pulling her knight to her. This time, it was more for her comfort than for his security.

The general cleared his throat. "Of course, your highness. As you wish."

They paraded through an empty Castletown, soldiers surrounding her horse on all sides. When they reached the castle gates, she slid off the mare's back and placed a hand on Link's arm. He was unconscious. If their journey had not disturbed him from his slumber, he would most certainly require assistance immediately.

"Take Link to the palace infirmary," Zelda told the soldiers. She turned to the general, whose eyes wouldn't;'t quite meet hers. "Take me to Impa."

He nodded and cleared a path to the main door. He did not have to take the princess far. It seemed that Impa had already found them, alerted by the commotion.

The older woman stopped several feet away, her stern expression melting into one of relief. Her normally alert posture relaxed.

"Princess," she breathed.

Zelda bowed in apology. "Impa, I journeyed to Gerudo Valley and received the antidote that could save my father's life. Please, I will accept any punishment that waits for me, but we must administer the cure as soon as possible."

"Oh, Zelda . . ."

Impa walked towards the princess, who raised her head. The nursemaid placed her hands on either side of the princess' face.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do," Impa said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda's voice broke.

"The king . . is no longer with us. He is dead."


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened?"

Zelda was surprised by her own voice.

Her initial response had been stunned silence. She had merely stared up at Impa, wide-eyed. She had felt light-headed, and Impa was quick to escort the princess to a private room. Zelda sobbed, hugging herself as she attempted to work through her fear and confusion. She had been barely able to catch her breath, and eventually, her tears slowed as her breathing became labored, leaving her with nothing more than a raw throat and wet cheeks.

Impa now sat across from her. Zelda noticed the cup of tea on the table and wrapped her hands around the ceramic. She did not have the stomach to drink it.,

Impa explained the situation to her. When Link and Zelda left, a set of guards went in search of them, but the pair were not found. It wasn't long before they received a letter from Lon Lon Ranch, announcing their safe arrival. When escorts arrived to retrieve the princess and her knight, they were ambushed, setting off a series of small battles for the next several days. It was assumed that Link and Zelda had been killed, or worse. Although the king had been unable to move due to the paralysis, he was still conscious and had been informed of the events in the hopes that he could provide some kind of guidance. Unfortunately, the shocking news combined with his poor health proved to be too much for the king. He died in his chambers, surrounded by generals as his heart finally gave out.

Zelda sucked in her cheeks. Her own heart was shockingly slow.

"It's my fault," Zelda said. "I killed my father."

Impa shook her head, placing her hand over Zelda's on the tea cup. "No, Zelda. There is a very high chance that these events would have occurred even without your disappearance."

"A chance. But I made it definite."

Zelda pulled her hands away and stood.

"What do you want to do?" Impa asked.

"I need to leave." Zelda's fists pressed into her sides. "I'm a traitor. I . . . I . . ."

Zelda's voice faded as she choked once again on her own tears. She fell on her knees, and Impa joined her, wrapping her strong, maternal arms around the princess.

"You are not a traitor," Impa reassured her. "You are Hyrule's last hope."

Zelda shook her head. Impa placed a finger under the princess' chin and lifted her face. Zelda met her nursemaid's eyes, taken aback by their ferocity.

"You must," Impa said. "You must rule, as the Queen of Hyrule."

* * *

Link awoke to the sunned of bombs. He rose to attention, only to collapse into the mountain of pillows at the top of the bed. His entire body ached, especially his core, where Ganondorf had attacked him the most.

It was night. He stretched out his fingers tentatively, testing their strength. How Lon had he been out? He was certain that they were in Hyrule Castle, based on his room's amenities. But why were the bombs going off near the palace?

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

Link followed the voice to the far corner of the room. Standing beside the door was a young man, his face barely visible in the candlelight. Link didn't need to see to recognize him, though,. The sneer in his voice gave it away. He was Mido, one of his least favorite soldiers to work with.

"I know you won't ask, so I will volunteer the information," Mido continued. "The king is dead. The princess arrived on horseback. You were unconscious, and I have been assigned with guard duty."

An explosion sounded nearby. Link started at the noise.

"Oh, and the princess has declared war, so we are under attack. Meanwhile, you just sleep away. How pathetic."

Mido crossed the distance between them, unsheathing his blade. "You are responsible for this. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute you right now."

"Because he is my knight."

Mido whirled around to meet the princess, who leaned against the open door.

"Princess Zelda." Mido bowed almost too quickly. "I apologize for my outburst."

She ignored him, walking past his kneeling form to greet Link with a pat on the head.

"Link is not to blame." She kept her eyes on her knight. "He merely followed my orders. As your Queen, I advise that you do the same." She turned on the low-ranking soldier. "I believe you were told to protect Link, not threaten him. Or are you a spy for Ganondorf?:

"N-no, Your Highness."

Mido seemed to shrink.

"I prefer that you refer to me as 'my Queen.'"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Leave us."

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, taking Link's hands into her own.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, her voice a gentle whisper.

Link nodded, and even that small gesture caused him pain. He wouldn't let Zelda know, though.

"What that soldier said is true. About my father, I mean."

Link stared at her. Zelda sighed.

"My first order as queen was to protect the castle and the nearby territories. Since we escaped. Ganondorf's attacks have been intense. Thankfully, the only creatures that have been able to get near our strongholds are monsters that spawn at night. The sun kills them, so the chaos will end by morning."

Another bomb sounded, and the room filled with a soft glow as flames rose outside the window. Link tilted his head.

"The bombs are ours. They are contained, and very effective weapons against our enemy, as I am sure you know."

He did, but it was still surreal to be in the castle with explosions echoing through the stone hallways.

"Link, I'm sorry." She cupped his cheek. "This is my fault, but I am going to do what I can to make things right. I will need your help, once you are able."

He nodded.

A hint of a smile touched Zelda's lips. "Thank you."

She placed a kiss on his forehead, and then, she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

The guards surrounded Zelda in a semi-circle, protecting her back as she gazed at the tomb that now held her father's body. She willed herself not to cry, but tears welled in her eyes nonetheless. She wished that it were raining, because then no one would be able to distinguish her tears from the raindrops.

Her father's burial had taken place shortly after his death, when the princess and her knight had been captive in Gerudo Valley. She wished to visit him now, with the title of Queen on her shoulders and no prying eyes to see. Well, unless you count the guards, who thankfully were looking away from her, searching for any foes that dared to interrupt.

Zelda placed her hand on the cool stone and sighed.

_I'm sorry, Father_, she thought. _I love you more than you know._

Digging her fingernails into her palms, she turned on her heel. She had gained the strength she needed to proceed.

They made a quick return to Hyrule Castle on horseback. It was the only way she travelled now, with armed men protecting her on all sides. If she had felt like a prisoner in her home before, the feeling only intensified after her father passed.

She dismounted, her skirt flowing around her and threatening to reveal her thighs in her hurry. She ignored her guards as they attempted to escort her. The Queen of Hyrule knew where she was going.

She entered the formal hallway, where the generals, including Impa, waited at a long, narrow table. Zelda sat at the head. She gave the room a once over, and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Link?" Zelda asked.

A hand squeezed her shoulder, and she squealed. Her guards chuckled, and Zelda looked up to see Link smiling at her.

Her face grew hot with embarrassment, but she was relieved to see a playful side of him.

"Sit," she said, attempting to regain her composure.

They discussed battle strategies for the upcoming week. As Navi had warned, Ganondorf was still alive. However, what Navi had not predicted was how formidable their opponent would be. Link and Zelda's successful escape angered him, understandably, and now that his initial plan had been thwarted, he was even more direct with his battle tactics.

After the better part of an hour, the generals had formulated a plan, and although they accomplished the goal for their meeting, Zelda felt more stressed than before they had begun.

"You are excused," Zelda said.

Everyone rose.

"Not you," the Queen clarified, giving Link a pointed look.

Her knight settled back into his seat as the others filed out of the hall. He still didn't look well; the fight with Ganondorf took a lot out of him, and he only started to walk again recently. He was still weak after spending so many days bedridden. Zelda's guilt threatened to pull her under almost every time she saw him, because she knew full well that he longed to be fighting against their enemy. Her poor decisions are what prevented him from protecting Hyrule in this moment, and while he would one day recover completely, waiting was excruciating.

Her stomach knotted as she broke the silence between them.

"Link, I am sorry for what happened." His face softened, but she held up her hand, not wanting to see any reaction from him just yet. "In spite of our current predicament, though…," she gulped, "you are integral to our mission."

His hands rested on the table, and she placed hers atop his, keeping her eyes fixed on their clasped fingers. Her breathing was shallow.

"You are the most important person in the world to me," she continued. "And I need you by my side . . . forever, I think." Her eyes met his, and she felt emboldened, her next few words escaping in a rush. "Will you serve me, not only as my knight, but also as my king."

Link's eyes widened. But then, he lifted her hands to his lips, and she heard the most beautiful sound.

"Yes."


End file.
